


发妻

by xunshujia



Category: No suggestions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunshujia/pseuds/xunshujia





	发妻

发妻

送走最后一批宾客，我长长地舒了一口气，迎面而来的夜风吹散了我满身的酒气，后返的酒劲儿一上来让我忍不住恶心。就跟这场荒唐的婚事一样使我恶心。世人皆道我富可敌国，纵我坐拥万贯家财却也不过是个任人宰割的庶民，那些明堂高坐的官老爷只需写几个字盖一枚章便可轻而易举的强行征走我苦心经营的血汗钱。现如今，那皇帝小儿给我指个男妻不就是要我绝后好巧立名目征走我的遗产么！我省得！  
房檐上随风摆动的红灯笼晃得我心烦，房门上的双喜字看得我双眼冒火，房屋内摇曳的烛火更是让我脑子发热气不打一处来！一想到此刻坐在我婚床上的就是生要入我族谱死要进我家坟的官老爷，就是要困我一生阻我一世的发妻，嗬！发妻——多么讽刺的称呼！结发为夫妻，恩爱两不疑——我却恨不得将他连同这间屋子一把火烧个精光！  
“诶呀老爷您别老站在门口儿啊，咱们夫人可是候您多时啦！”推开前来拉我的喜婆子，我迈着沉重的步子走进内堂，“不相干的都给我滚出去！”红盖头下的单薄的身子似乎是听出了我的暴怒，明显得颤抖了一下随即恢复平静。我一把掀开那红的刺眼的盖头，抬手擒住他的下巴，迫使他仰面瞧着我的脸，“睁大眼睛认清楚我的样子，从今日起我就是你的天——”不可否认这确是一张清傲俊逸的脸，而此刻我却无暇欣赏，因为我要亲手毁掉他的这份清傲，让他彻底沦为我胯下的淫奴，“听清楚了么，贱货。”  
这个称呼成功的刺痛了他的高傲，我看到他眼眸里一闪而过的杀意，而后又慢慢归于平静，继而又慢慢趋于空洞，良久，我看到他点了点头。我放开他的下巴反手给了他一记耳光，“你是哑巴么！”他捏紧了拳头最终却松开，回过头来应了一声，“是！”“大点声！”我又抬手甩了他一巴掌。“是！”他回过头来高声回了我一声。“听不见！再大点声！”我再次甩了他一巴掌。他的应答越来越响亮，他眼里的怒火也越烧越旺，而我也越来越兴奋！不知过了多久，不知扇了多少下，我只知道自己的手心都发热发麻，而他脸更是惨不忍睹。我停下手，再次擒住他的下巴，以拇指抵住他的唇角和着鲜红的血摩挲着他唇边的小痣。这种前所未有的征服感让我热血沸腾！  
我忍不住解开裤带露出早就性奋而起的鸡巴直接捅开他的红唇。“唔——哈！”果然比想象中更加令我身心舒畅——他被迫撑开的嘴唇紧致柔软，他被擒住的口腔温暖湿滑，他不断推拒的舌头滑腻柔嫩，在他咬到我之前我及时地撤出他的嘴巴，饱胀的龟头挂满了淫靡的唾液，一下子拍打在他被打得肿起的脸颊上发出响亮的一声。  
他猛地推开我，一手掐住我的脖子一手高高抬起，我丝毫没有闪躲，双眼直视着他的双眼。他的拳头在我的耳边停下，我能清楚得听见他刚劲的拳风。“不打了？那就继续！”我直起身子一脚蹬在他的膝盖上，没防备的他被我踹地跪倒在地，我自上而下地俯视着他的双眼，“我说继续，听不懂吗！给我继续，直到你男人射出来，射满你淫荡的嘴巴！”我拽着他的发顶将他的脑袋摁在我的胯下，肿胀的分身胡乱的挤压着他的脸颊，他颤抖的全身都在叫嚣着反抗而他却只能认命的张开嘴，像我只能咽下恶心的命运一样，他也只能含下恶心的鸡巴。  
他的长发乌黑油亮抚上去却意外的顺手，让我忍不住扯掉他的发髻，果然一头瀑布般散落的长发更令我性奋。我一边肏干着他的嘴巴，一边抓着他的发丝痴迷地细嗅他的发梢，渐渐的我的手掌没入他的发丝，这场发泄式的性事也渐入佳境。我闭上眼睛渐渐沉浸在他青涩的口技里，越发对他笨拙的唇舌感到不满，“笨蛋，要用舌头顺着阴径的纹路舔——对就这样——每含进去一分便吮吸一次——嗯……对……”他的嘴巴在按着我的规划适应，最终就会完全变成我专属的性器具，一想到这个结果就让我的教学热情更加高涨！“多吞进去些！对——就这样——动动喉咙——吞咽都不知道了么——给我使劲儿吞！”  
我疯狂地抓着他的头发狠狠地肏干着他的口腔喉头，濒临高潮前我猛地睁开眼睛，他的脑袋被迫埋在我的胯下，他的脸颊被我粗硬的阴毛刺得发红，他的嘴唇被我的阴囊拍打得肿起，他的下巴上全是吞咽不及的津液和我泠口里争先涌出的黏液——我的鸡巴在他嘴里抖动快感极速堆积——我猛地抽出即将射精的鸡巴一股股稠浓的白浊喷溅在他的脸上发丝上。  
我望着他整个人脱力地瘫倒在地，像一尾被人打捞上岸的鲤鱼，不住的咳嗽喘息，美得不可方物。我鬼使神差地蹲下身子，伸手鞠起他的一绺长发剪下，又剪下一段自己的头发，用红绳捆在一起，他瞪大了眼睛不可思议地看着我的动作，期间没有说过一句话。  
以往从来没有一次性事让我这样满足，也从来没有一次让我这么快就度过了不应期，我挺着再次勃起的分身，伸手把他拉了起来……


End file.
